Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an active device substrate, and more particularly to a pixel array substrate.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, as environmental awareness has increased, flat display panels having advantages such as low power consumption, optimal space utilization and so on have become the mainstream of the market. However, with development of display technology, users not only demand the above characteristics, but also turn their attention to exterior beauty of the display panels. More specifically, in addition to the advantages such as low power consumption, optimal space utilization and so on, the display panels more desirably have a large display area and a slim border, so as to realize simple and elegant displays.
To realize a slim border display panel, a proposal has been made in which during formation of a pixel structure, a gate driving circuit, commonly known as a gate driver on array (GOA) circuit in this field, is also formed in a peripheral area of a substrate, so as to replace a gate driver IC that occupies large area, thereby reducing a border width of the display panel. However, in a conventional GOA circuit, bus lines of the GOA circuit occupy 40% or more of the whole width of the GOA circuit, which is not favorable for further reducing the border width. In addition, in order to allow more lines to be arranged in the limited area, a connection line of the GOA circuit tends to cross over the bus line so as to be coupled with the bus line to form a parasitic capacitance, which increases loading of the GOA circuit.